The present invention relates generally to a Closed Loop Geothermal Heat Exchanger for use primarily in a heating and cooling system for conditioning the air in enclosed structures such as homes, offices, manufacturing facilities, and related structures. The invention comprises generally a sealed tank which may be construed of any material meeting A.S.M.E. standards such as concrete, steel, plastic, fiberglass, or related composites and which is disposed underground and external to the enclosed structure wherein heat exchange coils are disposed in the interior of the tank and fluid within the tank, primarily water from the overflow of a well or other water source, exchanges heat with fluid circulated through the coils. The fluid circulating through the coils is connected to a heating and cooling apparatus in the enclosed structure by conduit forming a closed loop system. The heating/cooling apparatus in the enclosed structure, such as a heat pump, is not unique and is known in the art and conditions the air in the structure. The water within the tank is used as a geothermal heat exchange medium for heating and cooling of the enclosed structure and also as a domestic water supply source for the structure particularly where the water is supplied from an artisan well. In addition, the present invention provides a removable sealed lid on the top of the tank to allow access from the Earth's surface for servicing and repair of the tank and internal components. Capped test conduits are provided for measuring the temperature and flow of incoming and outgoing water in the tank. The invention further provides a water medium source from what would be normally overflow, waste, or surplus flow of water, and results in superheated waste water or in the case of free flowing artesian or spring water a temperature is maintained of approximately 52 degrees Fahrenheit medium water temperature for exchange with the heating/cooling apparatus disposed in the enclosed structure. Most closed loop systems in the prior art allow the medium temperature to drop well below 32 degrees Fahrenheit and require the use of an expensive nontoxic type antifreeze in the closed loop heating/cooling system in case cross contamination should occur. The present invention provides regulated flow and maintains an above freezing temperature and water may be used in the closed loop system as a medium. Further, and in the event of an artesian water supply to the tank, safe usage of the water for domestic purposes can be maintained even if cross mixing occurs because of the nonuse of any antifreeze solution in the closed loop system as a medium. In addition, the present invention provides an air gap separation within the tank between an inlet conduit supplying water to the tank and an outlet conduit supplying water from the tank to the enclosed structure in compliance with state building code regulations to alleviate and prevent back flow problems to the water source. Further, a self cleaning support conduit is provided within the confines of the tank to eliminate sediment build up and further provides for the mix of incoming and outgoing water temperature. An additional advantage of the present invention is the elimination of the use of energy consuming multifunctional horsepower pumps to circulate the fluid in the closed loop heating/cooling system and the elimination of vertical drilled bore holes often used in geothermal applications of the prior art, which require grout type sealers and which generally and eventually leak and allow for contamination of subterranean aqufiers from the surface water entering the bore holes.
Heretofore the prior art has disclosed patents for geothermal heat systems as an integral part in the heating/cooling of structures such as homes and buildings. Some of the patents of the prior art are listed as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,449 M. M. Smith, et al, Feb. 8, 1949 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,972 Peterson, Jun. 29, 1976 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,859 Goettl, Dec. 9, 1980 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,831 Downing, Jr. Mar. 8, 1983 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,237 Riley, May 15, 1884 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,676 Dittell, Jan. 6, 1987 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,110, Kuckens, Jun. 26, 1990
U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,449 issued to Marvin M. Smith, et al, on Feb. 8, 1949, pertains to a heat pump using a deep well or heat source and employs an open water circuit supplying and returning water through a heat pump to a well bore. The invention does not provide or teach of an underground tank with heat exchange coils, closed loop heating/cooling system, incoming and outgoing water temperature flow test conduits, air gap separation to prevent backflow, self cleaning support conduit, or tank water used both as a geothermal heat exchange medium for heating/cooling of an enclosed structure and as a domestic water supply for the structure as is provided in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,972 issued to Ross K. Peterson, on Jun. 29, 1976, pertains to and teaches of a heating/cooling system comprising a solar collector, cold storage ground well, and a heat exchange apparatus, wherein water from the cold storage ground well is heated in the heating exchange apparatus by a solar collector, and the heated water is stored in a heated storage ground well. The ground wells provide a source for heating and cooling of a structure and water sources for household purposes such as drinking and bathing. The invention does not provide or teach of an underground tank with heat exchange coils, closed loop heating/cooling system, incoming and outgoing water temperature flow test conduits, air gap separation to prevent backflow self cleaning support conduit, or tank water used both as a geothermal heat exchange medium for heating/cooling of an enclosed structure and as a domestic water supply for the structure as is provided in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,859 issued to Adam D. Goettl, on Dec. 9, 1980, teaches of a thermal energy storage and utilization system comprising a pair of liquid containing tanks interconnected by a heat exchanger for transferring thermal energy between the tanks so that one tank becomes a cold storage tank and the other becomes a heat storage tank. Various types of thermal energy input and output devices are connected to the liquid containing tanks for selectively supplying and/or utilizing the thermal energy stored therein. Although this system discloses the use of ground water to both heat and cool a residence and supply water to the residence, the invention does not disclose the use of an underground tank which contains heat exchange coils for regulating temperature of a residence. The invention does not provide or teach of an underground tank with heat exchange coils, closed loop heating/cooling system, incoming and outgoing water temperature flow test conduits, air gap separation to prevent backflow self cleaning support conduit, or tank water used both as a geothermal heat exchange medium for heating/cooling of an enclosed structure and as a domestic water supply for the structure as is provided in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,831, issued to James E. Downing, Jr., on Mar. 8, 1983, discloses a geothermal heating/cooling system which uses an underground water well where a working fluid such as water is pumped in a closed loop from the storage tank through pipe to a heat exchange loop passing through water located in the well and returned to a storage tank at outlet. Although this system uses the geothermal heat capabilities of the well water, it does not pump this water from the well to the storage tank for use as heat exchanger and does not disclose a means for using the water in the storage tank as the water supply for the residence. The invention does not provide or teach of an underground tank with heat exchange coils, closed loop heating/cooling system, incoming and outgoing water temperature flow test conduits, air gap separation to prevent backflow, self cleaning support conduit, or tank water used both as a geothermal heat exchange medium for heating/cooling of an enclosed structure and as a domestic water the supply for structure as is provided in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,237 issued to William Riley, on May 15, 1984, provides for a method of using ground water in an aqufier as a heat source and heat sink wherein heat is exchanged between the uniform temperature ground water and heat-exchanging apparatus at the earth's surface through a single well bore and the ground water is exchanged between an upper and lower portion of the aqufier in an open system. The invention does not provide or teach of an underground tank with heat exchange coils, closed loop heating/cooling system, incoming and outgoing water temperature flow test conduits, air gap separation to prevent backflow, self cleaning support conduit, or tank water used both as a geothermal heat exchange medium for heating/cooling of an enclosed structure and as a domestic water supply for the structure as is provided in the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,676 issued to Edward W. Dittell, on Jan. 6, 1987, provides for an energy transfer apparatus where the apparatus includes a refrigeration system having an evaporator, a compressor, a thermal expansion valve, a main condenser, and a superheated condenser. The well water is provided through conduit into heat exchange relationship with the evaporator and then transported into a first set of cooling coils for cooling air. Storage tanks are utilized for storage of heated absorbable fluid for use as an energy source. The invention is primarily designed for use of city water with a temperature dispensing device to extract heat and then expel the water as wastewater after usage. The invention does not provide or teach of an underground tank with heat exchange coils, closed loop heating/cooling system, incoming and outgoing water temperature flow test conduits, air gap separation to prevent backflow, self cleaning support conduit, or tank water used both as a geothermal heat exchange medium for heating/cooling of an enclosed structure and as a domestic water supply for the structure as is provided in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,110 issued to Alexander Kuckens, on Jun. 26, 1990, teaches of a structure for and method of heating a space which is exposed to a natural heat influence. The invention provides for a fluid storage buried in the ground, a heat exchanger positioned in the space to be cooled and a means for passing a fluid between the inground fluid storage and heat exchanger in a closed circuit. The invention is primarily a device to extract heat from a greenhouse. The invention does not provide or teach of an underground tank with heat exchange coils, closed loop heating/cooling system, incoming and outgoing water temperature flow test conduits, air gap separation to prevent backflow self cleaning support conduit, or tank water used both as a geothermal heat exchange medium for heating/cooling of an enclosed structure and as a domestic water supply for the structure as is provided in the present invention.